Fabulous Cluelessness - Being rewritten pretty much now
by Morrenai
Summary: THIS IS GONNA BE REWRITTEN SOON! Percy gets killed and Annabeth and him get transferred to another universe that's weird but strangely familiar. Also Percy somehow is a Pokemon - I think. I am not quite settled yet so don't lynch me if it doesn't happen. Meanwhile there is a new danger rising. Wow, that last sentence is so cliché...
1. Percy I

I ran to the line, getting ready to throw the ball I carried. The last month had been weird. After saving the world I had to go back to school, even though I had been offered a place at Camp Jupiter where I thought I'd complete my education together with Annabeth.

But no, of course it couldn't be that easy. I got somehow forced by the almighty sir law itself to visit a normal school again. Meh. Could have been worse but honestly most of the subjects sucked.

Currently, I was in sports and we had a game going on. I didn't completely understand its rules but it was something with balls and throwing them. I just noticed I already mentioned that. Sorry.

Anyways, I ran through the gym when I suddenly heard a familiar shout. I tried to get who that came from but was not able to think straight. I noticed that I stopped running. _Why did I stop?_ It didn't matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself to run. What felt like minutes of trying must have only been a few seconds.

Then, suddenly, there was this breathtaking pain. Slowly looking down I saw the reason to this. A long stick came out of my thorax. A stick with a sharp thing on the top. A spear. A spear that just bored itself into my body.

 _Oh, fuck._

* * *

 **Yeah, this is not really chapter one. It is more of a prologue kinda thing but not really (if you ever read any prologues you know why).**

 **It is pretty short, I know. Chapter one/two will be a lot longer. This is already confusing.**

 **I am also sorry if anything isn't named correctly or stuff. I am not a native english speaker.**


	2. Annabeth I

Annabeth POV

I had spied on the nest of monsters for a few hours, trying to get a good chance to attack. How could something like this be guarded that well? Nothing really changed over the day. A few monsters came but none went away. I didn't even know monsters were that social. A few of course had higher intelligence but not that many.

I normally would've gotten help from the camp but that was no option at the moment. They were busy and even if they weren't, there wouldn't be a way for me to contact them. No water was in sight so it was about impossible for me to send an iris message to anyone.

And then there was the thing that bothered me since I arrived here. The monsters looked like they planned something. I couldn't see too much of it because they resided in a building with very few windows but the things I saw were crazy for me. Monsters standing around a table. Looking like they actually made a plan.

I had a few encounters with monsters that made a plan in the past but those were few and they were most likely alone. There was no way I would go away and just leave them to themselves, maybe giving them the chance to pull off their plan without being able to do anything against it. Without even noticing they will do it because I left and didn't see it.

If I couldn't get a chance to attack I would most likely just wait till the monsters came out of the building. Speaking of it, seven cyclopes just left the building. Equipped with weapons and armor. I needed to follow them even if it meant leaving the "nest" unguarded. I could still get back to it later.

So I followed the cyclopes hidden by the woods and plants. They eventually made their way to a city. Not wanting to attack them earlier to see what they were going to do, the option was now unavailable. I couldn't have a fight with seven cyclopes in a city like New York.

Wait. Why would they visit New York? I immediately thought about Percy. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. New York is where he went to school again. It could be a coincedence but I learned that something like that doesn't exist in our world. And I just had this weird feeling something was going to happen... but now I needed to focus.

I tried to keep hidden really hard, hiding between multiple humans, side-streets etc. But it turns out I wouldn't have had to make such an effort hiding myself because the cyclopes didn't care about their environment at all.

They eventually arrived at a school. Percy's school. So they really were here for him. I should have tried to attack them earlier. I even knew they would be doing this. Why didn't I listen to that feeling? Well, now it was too late. I immediately ran to the gym. Yes, I knew Percy's schedule. Of course I did. He was still Percy. My boyfriend. And he didn't knnow something was coming for him.

I kicked open the door that lead to the gym. I now had to be fast. Running through the locker rooms where I tripped but got hastily back up, I arrived in the gym just to see the cyclopes were faster. How they could have possibly been that fast was a mystery to me. But that was completely irrelevant. Because at that moment one of the cyclopes threw a spear. At a guy with black hair who was carrying a ball and running in the other direction. Percy.

"Percy!" I cried out to get his attention but it was to late. The spear had already pierced him. "No!"

He struggled to stand but fell to the floor after a few seconds. Percy. No! Not after all. He had gone through Tartarus but would now be killed by a cyclops through the back. I needed to get him out of here, to the infirmary at camp. They would know what to do. They would be able to save him, I was sure.

But my attempt to gain his attention hadn't gone unnoticed. And because Percy was down the cyclopes could gift me with their whole attention. _I have to get to Percy._ There was no way I would let him die.

I ran through the gym. The cyclopes attacked me all at once but all I did was dodge their strikes. Fighting them would only slow me down what would give me less time to get Percy a former treating.

I arrived at his body. I knew I couldn't fight the cyclopes right now _and_ save Percy. And as I said, there was no way I would let him die. So I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I cried for help.

Yes, I know, that is not at all heroic and probably not even an intelligent action but I felt like this was the only way with an actual chance to get us both out of here alive. While it was a pretty dumb thought, I decided to trust my feelings this time. But noone came. No god that was nice and decided to save us because he was nice. I didn't know why that should've happened though. No other demigods. Not even mortals. Noone came.

Everyone had left the place when the cyclopes attacked. I don't know what the mortals saw but it must have been terrifying. When I finally thought it was over, I saw a portal out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what it was but it looked like I didn't have a choice.

As fast as I could, I grabbed Percy's body and ran to the portal. I wouldn't be able to do it. The cyclopes were there. I took out my sword and tried to fight them off but whilst holding Percy that wasn't easy.I was still about two metres* away from the portal when I got hit by a cyclops' sword. It wasn't a good hit, just with the flat side of his blade but it was enough to knock the air out of me because of the sheer strength of the cyclops.

It raised its hand, ready for the final strike, when the portal suddenly grew and swallowed me and Percy.

* * *

 ***I know this is America and they are measuring in foot but I absolutely hate to have to calculate metres to feet. So I will use metres. Deal with it. (3 feet = ~ 1 meter)**

 **This is it for the second chapter. (Long unimportant stuff about my life and about how long nothing came and that I am so sorry that noone is interested in)**

 **The next chapter will finally take place in the Pokemon world. But not completely the original one. Well, technically the original one but not practically. I am confusing myself. I'm out!**


	3. AN - Rewrite

**So, this has been up for almost a year now and I haven't updated since.**  
 **I'm just gonna be blunt: This story is bullshit! Seriously!**  
 **I started writing this on the basis of a dream I had - but because of that I didn't plan anything out for the story.**  
 **Basically the only things I knew about it were the things written in the summary.**  
 **The problem with writing the next chapter was just that. Not knowing what it's gonna be about.**

 **Then, a few months back, I had finally gathered the motivation to continue writing (again without planning anything out) so I reread what I had written till then and... it's horrible! There are so many mistakes in just these two short chapters, both grammatically and plot-wise, I can't believe I even posted this.**  
 **But the main idea still stands - there was one thing I didn't put in the summary that would make this story different from pretty much every other fiction about stuff like this.**

 **Long story short: I'm gonna rewrite it.**  
 **Not today, not tomorrow, not in a week, heck, maybe not even in a month.**  
 **But it is gonna be rewritten.**  
 **So if you for some weird reason liked what I had written so far, feel free to use it for your own purposes.**  
 **It is gonna be down in a few months time at most.**

 **I hope that the rewrite is going to be something I can look back on and say "That is a good story.".**  
 **Don't be afraid, my writing style changed over the last few months.**

 **I really hope you're staying with me for the next time I write something.**

 **Good night.**

 **-MORRENAI OUT-**


End file.
